Episode 9086 (25th January 2017)
Plot Steve goes to the chapel of rest to collect Michelle, who he finds sleeping near Ruairi's coffin with Robert keeping watch. Michelle apologises for worrying Steve. Robert promises her that he'll never mention the kiss. Norris evicts Brian after he uses all the hot water and insults him. Brian is happy to leave. As Michelle kisses Ruairi goodbye, she announces she wants it to be just her and Steve at the funeral. Adam asks Aidan for documentation relating to the valuation of the factory which took place when he sold his share to Liam. Aidan ignores the request. Liz is upset when Steve tells her she can't go to the funeral. A moses basket is delivered to the Rovers. Having bought it for Ruairi and forgotten to cancel, Liz makes sure Michelle doesn't see it. Adam asks Alya to help him and offers to make it worth her while. Liz gives the crib to Leanne. Billy conducts Ruairi's funeral. Steve dispenses with a planned poem reading and speaks from the heart, telling Ruairi about the things they would have done together and apologising for not keeping his son safe. Nick arrives home having bought a crib for his and Leanne's baby. Liz sets up a plant in the Rovers yard in Ruairi's memory. Leanne lets her feel her baby kick. Roy hatches a plan to build a new model train line in his spare bedroom. He's deflated when Brian dumps himself on him with all his worldly belongings. Alya asks Aidan if she can be made up to deputy manager. He refuses as she's yet to prove herself. Peeved, Alya agrees to help Adam in exchange for half of his winnings. Nick works out that Liz knows Leanne's baby is Steve's when he finds out that Liz donated the crib. He insists that she takes it back as she has nothing to do with their baby. His rudeness infuriates Leanne. Steve and Michelle return home, their marriage stronger than ever. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Delivery Man - Steve Hester Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Moorlake & Son Funeral Directors - Hallway and chapel of rest *Crematorium Notes *This episode was shown at 7.00pm as the National Television Awards were scheduled in Coronation Street 's 7.30pm slot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy conducts Ruairi's funeral; Nick is stunned when he realises that Liz knows Leanne's baby is Steve's; Adam barges his way into the factory and demands a valuation of the business; and Norris considers evicting Brian after he flouts the house rules yet again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns